Cinco más diez por dos
by Any-chan15
Summary: La infancia es lo más divertido que uno puede experimentar, y es cuando, tal vez, conoces a tus amigos más cercanos...aunque al principio no quieras tener nada con ellos...pero en fin, nadie escoge a sus amigos, los verdaderos llegan solos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Konichiwa!**

**A pedido de: nessie black 10 (Este fic es un regalo para ella!), PekeLunaNegra, escarlata10, MikoBicho-chan y mi nee-chan y nee-sama...he aquí la vuelta de "Cinco más diez por dos" :3 espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes solo le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Los personajes OC y la historia son mi propiedad, no creo que Tite esté tan mal como yo como para inventar algo así XD**

**Cinco más diez por dos**

**Parte I **

**I met you**

En medio de una blanca pradera un niño y un joven se encontraban mirando cómo el atardecer era reflejado en el lago congelado destellando unas brillantes barras naranjas y una esfera, como si hubiese dos soles. El más joven miraba con tristeza aquella vista que había contemplado desde que se acordaba, aunque mucha memoria no tenía o al menos no le daba importancia. Cuando el sol se ocultó sintió cómo unos brazos lo tomaban y lo elevaban hasta quedar encima de una cabellera azul, sin querer desprenderse de ese lugar, el que se había convertido en lo más natural para él.

—No mires atrás, fija tu vista adelante.

Tras escuchar al chico que lo cargaba dejó caer el peso de su cabeza en él mientras gruñía por lo bajo, ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo pero al menos el mayor era realista.

Había pasado tan rápido que no se llegó a dar cuenta de cuando los edificios se hacían cada vez más comunes. Amaba su hogar, adoraba el frío calando sus huesos, la nieve todos los días y el sol como fenómeno natural. Además, tenía amigos, personas que lo admiraban porque él era como un ídolo para ellos, por su cabello como la nieve y sus ojos como los témpanos de hielo. Y ahora…

—Sé que no te gusta este lugar enano, pero este empleo es una gran oportunidad, y tu papá consiguió el contrato con esa disquera así que…— la mujer de aparentes veinte tantos años suspiró cortando la explicación ¿qué podría entender un niño de cinco años? Su marido le había dicho que Toushiro era muy inteligente pero ella no podría verlo nunca como algo más que su hermoso bebé de las nieves —No te preocupes, ya verás cómo haces muchos amiguitos aquí— dijo tratando de consolarlo.

Toushiro ignoró a su madre, no iba a hacer berrinches porque sabía que eso no le devolvería su casa pero su cara lo delataba. Miró a un costado y muchos niños lo veían como bicho raro, no le sorprendía, su padre ya le había dicho que pasaría, lejos de las frías y azules montañas de Siberia su cabello y ojos sería considerado raro. Él sería considerado raro.

—Lindo trasero, bonita.

Frunció su ceño y pateo una lata, elevándola y dándole justo en la cabeza a aquel desubicado, mientras su madre le gritaba un par de impropios a aquel hombre. De por sí, él era muy sobreprotector. Pero mirando esa escena por otra parte ¿por qué a su madre le "alagaban" y a él lo miraban mal?

Parte de él sabía que esto algún día pasaría, sus padres siempre decían que querían volver a Japón porque allí estaban sus raíces, no entendía muy bien a qué se referían con raíces ya que ellos no eran árboles, pero saliendo de aquel enriendo, creyó que cuando llegara _ese_ día él tendría la opción de elegir. Sin embargo allí se encontraba, de camino a su nueva escuela, era perfecto que justo cuando comenzaría el kínder se mudaran. En ese momento, a esa edad, no tenía idea de qué era ironía pero la usaba a gusto; estaba molesto, él quería atravesar toda la escuela con sus amigos.

Ahora vivían en Neerlandés, o más bien conocida como Kioto, como sus padres le habían enseñado japonés desde que nació se podía considerar bilingüe, cosa de la que estaba orgulloso, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, los niños de su edad comúnmente ni sabían escribir o leer. Pronto su madre se detuvo y soltó su mano para quitarse la mochila que le pertenecía, agachándose para dársela. Miró lo que le era ofrecido y le hizo un desprecio a su progenitora ¡se negaba rotundamente a ir a esa tonta escuela!

—Toushiro, mami tiene que irse ahora, agarra la mochila o entra sin nada— dijo la mujer con una paciencia tenebrosa, sin embargo el niño no le hizo caso.

—No quiero— sentenció denotando su desacuerdo en su voz, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo de terminar. Al diablo el no hacer berrinche.

— ¡Agarra la mochila!— gritó la mujer haciendo que el niño de cabellos blancos obedeciera al instante, su madre daba miedo cuando le daba un ataque de nervios. —Ese es mi enano— dijo sonriente la mujer acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño quien fruncía pronunciadamente su ceño.

—Ustedes deben ser los Hitsugaya— dijo una amable voz desde sus espaldas, haciendo que la mujer se irguiese y le sonriera.

Los orbes turquesa sólo veían cómo esas dos mujeres hablaban, se suponía que la de cabellos naranjas y ojos grisáceos era su maestra ¿verdad? ¿Si no por qué hablarles? Fue arrebatado de sus pensamientos cuando una mano se posó enfrente suyo. Elevó su mirada y vio a la mujer extendiéndole su mano, la ignoró y comenzó a caminar por delante de ella, en algún momento le indicaría que habían llegado a su aula.

En el camino pudo notar que aquel lugar era más grande de lo que parecía, había un patio gigante que tenía muchos juegos, las aulas que pasaba de largo eran muy amplias y constaban de cinco mesas cada una, con un gran espacio entre ellas. Aunque era demasiado colorido para su gusto, al igual que el sol y el calor que lo estaba matando.

—Toushiro-kun aquí es— detuvo su caminar y se adentró obediente al aula, donde había muchos niños y niñas.

Las niñas comenzaron a dar sus opiniones sobre él muy abiertamente, mientras que los niños eran más crudos para hablar, y lo llamaban fenómeno. Cómo si le sorprendiera. Observó a cada uno de esos niños, exceptuando una mesa, todas estaban ocupadas pero con un espacio libre. No le importó y los pasó de largo, llegando hasta la parte de atrás del salón, se sentía rechazado con todos los comentarios ofensivos pero su temple se mantenía inexpresivo, como si no le importase, y la verdad no debía tomarle mucha importancia.

—Puedes sentarte aquí, si quieres— propuso una dulce voz indicándole un asiento. Niñas, ¿quién las entendía?

—No gracias— dijo fríamente sentándose en la mesa vacía que quedaba al lado de la de aquellas tres niñas, pero separados por el pequeño pasillo.

La maestra lo miró tristemente y reprendió a los otros niños, no le gustaba cuando le tocaba un grupo que no se quería entre sí, ella prefería que todos fueran grandes amigos. Una vez que terminó su reprimenda, la mujer de cabellos naranja dejó de fruncir su ceño para darles una cálida y gran sonrisa a esos niños. Se presentó como Inoue Orihime y los hizo identificarse a cada uno antes de comenzar la clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente el recreo, no sabía cómo era que fue a parar en ese aburrido lugar, era absurdo que le enseñasen el abecedario ¡quién no se lo sabía!

—Entonces era A C B…

—No tonta, B A C.

Una gotita de sudor apareció en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ahora entendía por qué Orihime-sensei estaba enseñando aquello ¿sería que él sabía cosas de más? se sentó en la sombra de un árbol y decidió restarle importancia a la ignorancia de sus compañeros. Sacó de su mochila, la cual había llevado al patio con él, un cuaderno de dibujo y comenzó a contemplar su obra maestra. Para su edad podía ser que no se supiera todas las verdades del mundo, o que su caligrafía no fuera elegante, pero dibujar…definitivamente eso era lo suyo. Lo había heredado de su madre, eso no lo dudaba.

—Wow qué lindo, Shiro-chan— un tic apareció en su ojo derecho y una venita se hizo presente en su cien, de por sí no entendía la necesidad del –chan, -kun, -sama, etc. pero ciertamente no aceptaba el Shiro tampoco. Aunque, esa voz…se giró y encontró lo que sospechaba, esa niña. Hinamori Momo. — ¿Tú lo hiciste?— volvió a insistir, con una sonrisa y con una gran admiración por aquellos dibujos reflejada en sus ojos.

—No me digas Shiro-chan— ordenó Toushiro secamente —Y sí— respondió algo cohibido debido a la impresión que Hinamori había mostrado, y luego dio vuelta la hoja para tener un lugar blanco donde continuar el, por así decirlo, manga, que estaba haciendo.

—Pero Shiro-chan es un apodo tan tierno— dijo ella con inocencia, sin comprender que indirectamente él la estaba echando. Se sentó a su lado para observar lo que hacía, claro en silencio, cosa que parecía exasperar más al niño de cabellos blancos.

Pasó un rato en el que él decidió hacer un dibujo a parte, sin interferir en la historia que había creado, usando la parte posterior de aquel libro para dibujar un dragón, el cual siempre aparecía en sus sueños y le gustaba dibujarlo, lo había apodado como su hermano mayor debido al respeto que le tenía a este, y porque el dragón era igual de imponente que su hermano, claro, cuando este no estaba molestándolo.

Su madre le había enseñado que todo buen dibujo se comienza por un boceto, aunque no fuera lo más lindo del mundo al principio luego terminaba siendo algo espectacular, y él le daba toda la razón.

— ¿Qué es?— Toushiro dio un fuerte suspiro agachando su cabeza con frustración, ya venía largo rato insistiendo y el ignorarla no le hacía irse.

—Hyorinmaru— respondió cansado ante la insistencia de la niña castaña de dos coletas —Es…

—Oh, creí que era un dragón— acotó Momo acercando más su pequeña cabeza, tanto que quedó prácticamente encima del dibujo, interfiriendo la vista de Toushiro hacia su creación.

Esta vez el dibujo plasmado era de un imponente dragón que se erguía sobre sus patas traseras y enseñaba sus garras mientras su boca se abría como si estuviese gritando, sus ojos parecían brillar a pesar de estar pintados de negro, sus escamas parecían intercalarse perfectamente una con la otra y su cola daba la impresión de ser más o menos de la altura de su cuerpo.

— ¿Me lo regalas?— preguntó ella dedicándole una brillante sonrisa. Él rodó sus ojos, aún no estaba terminado ¡faltaba el fondo! Pero haría cualquier cosa para sacarse a esa molesta chiquilla de encima.

Con cuidado de no sacar páginas de más o romperlo, cortó la hoja a pulso y se la tendió enfrente de ella quien la recibió gustosa y feliz. Hinamori se levantó y le volvió a extender el dibujo, cosa que él no entendió bien ¿lo quería o no? —Te faltó firmarlo— se quejó la de orbes chocolate mostrándose preocupada, él le quitó bruscamente el papel de sus manos y colocó su nombre en la punta derecha inferior.

—Listo, ya puedes irte— dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz, la verdad no quería que se fuera, su compañía era agradable para él.

—Tú debes venir conmigo Shiro-chan, el recreo terminó hace un rato, cuando sonó la campana— aclaró ella tomándoselo a juego, cosa que él no correspondió puesto que no le hacía gracia saltarse la clase, aunque pensándolo bien no aprendía mucho.

— ¿Te sabes el abecedario?— preguntó esperanzado mientras ella negaba de cabeza, su esperanza se fue al caño, no podía quedarse porque ella no se marcharía y si no iba no aprendería, y si no aprendía entonces no pasaría a la primaria y si ella se quedaba, él…estaría solo. —Pues vamos.

—Sí— festejó ella dando un saltito.

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el aula donde una despistada Inoue recién se dio cuenta de que le faltaban dos alumnos, la niña se fue a sentar entre "sus amigas" a su mesa correspondiente, las cuales fulminaban el camino que Toushiro trazaba hasta su respectiva mesa. Él le restó importancia, como venía haciendo todo la santa mañana, a aquellos pares de ojos sobre sí, prestó atención por un rato y después de aburrirse giró su vista hacia su cuaderno, justo en la parte donde una hoja faltaba. Sonrió de medio lado, al menos había alguien que no lo consideraba un bicho raro.

Giró su vista a un lado, intentando verla disimuladamente pero al parecer ella tuvo el mismo pensar y sus miradas se encontraron. Hinamori le sonrió mientras le saludaba con su mano. El que ella fuera buena con él no haría que su barrera de hielo cayera, por lo que la miró altivo y frío, intentando congelarla con su mirada, cosa que no logró porque ella le siguió sonriendo. Volvió su vista al frente bufando y frunciendo su ceño, mientras que del lado que ella no podía ver, una media sonrisa se formaba.

— ¡Es hora de la merienda niños!— dijo una feliz Orihime juntando sus manos para apoyar su cabeza en ellas. Una gotita de sudor apareció en la cabeza de todos los alumnos, más que una maestra parecía una madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Adiós Shiro-chan!— gritó Hinamori agitando frenéticamente su brazo, antes de subir a un auto color beige.

Sus ojos pronto distinguieron en el panorama cerca de Momo, a un par de ojos violeta y otro color avellana siguieron observándolo, él ya estaba harto de esas dos niñas, parecía que cada vez que Momo le hablaba, ellas comenzaban a maldecirlo. Una venita se infló en su cien al verlas sacarle la lengua para echarse a correr juntas hacia sus respectivas madres y comportarse como dos "angelitos".

— ¡Adiós!— gritó haciendo una seña de mano al ver que la niña castaña de coletas aún estaba esperando respuesta —...Momo— susurró su nombre tras ver que ella ya no lo veía.

Sonrió de medio lado y miró el cielo atardeciendo, tal vez en Kioto el atardecer no era tan puro como el de los montes de Siberia pero seguía siendo hermoso. Igual que la sonrisa de Momo… ¡odiaba a esa estúpida niña! ¿Quién se creía para entrar a su vida así como así? No, el próximo día seguramente la ignoraría y no le volvería a hablar, no necesitaba amigos y menos una amiga. Ya tenía amigos, estaban lejos, pero los tenía y eso le bastaba.

—Así que ya tienes una amiguita— Toushiro giró sus ojos turquesa hacia un costado, recién tomando consciencia de que su hermano estaba allí. —Es linda, yo espero conocer a muchas personas aquí o rencontrarme con las que dejé, sé que será difícil porque me he apegado al ruso y el tono japonés no se logra con facilidad— confesó Hyorinmaru dejando de usar el árbol de sakura como respaldo para comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por Toushiro.

—Ella no es mi amiga, es una niña tonta que no se me despega— se defendió él, hablando también en "su idioma natal" para no molestar a su hermano.

—Oh, entonces lo será…los amigos no se elijen hermanito— dijo el de orbes azules despeinándolo en el proceso.

Toushiro quitó con brusquedad la mano del joven adolescente para seguir su camino en silencio, no era de pelear ¿qué caso tenía? Mejor dejaba todo en incógnita y su hermano terminaría de molestarlo. Por su parte, el mayor de los hermanos Hitsugaya soltó una pequeña risa burlona, le encantaba molestar a Toushiro, sobretodo porque se creía que todo el mundo estaba contra él y que no necesitaba a nadie.

— ¿Te aburriste?— preguntó el "imponente dragón" a unas cuadras de llegar a su casa.

—Sí— contestó seco Toushiro.

Hyorinmaru notó que su hermanito estaba molesto, y si él estaba molesto su madre seguramente le echaría la culpa y aunque la tenía no quería quedarse castigado. Lo pensó un poco, su hermanito no era el único con gran potencial sólo que él lo enfocaba en hacer bromas, entre ellos por supuesto. — ¡Vamos a contarle a mamá sobre tu novia!— gritó comenzando a correr en el último tramo que quedaba para llegar, Toushiro puso los ojos en blanco, ¡que no fuera su amiga no quería decir que esa tonta de Momo fuera su novia!

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, dejando la mochila en la entrada y quitándose sus zapatillas para ponerse sus pantuflas, mientras ambos chicos saludan a su abuela quien correspondía y miraba reprochante al mayor que empujó al menor, quien calló al suelo y entró resbalándose a la cocina, donde su madre le esperaba con los ojos brillando y una gran sonrisa, mientras que Hyorinmaru poseía su semblante serio demostrando que sus palabras iban enserio…estaba perdido. Su madre lanzó un gritillo de alegría mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente pegando sus mejillas.

— ¡Mi bebé encontró el amor en su primer día de clase, es, es…!

— ¡No te atrevas a decir que es como tus tontos mangas shojo!— le recriminó Toushiro haciendo fuerza para separarse, sin poder lograrlo ya que cada vez que lograba librarse un poco su madre lo volvía a pegar.

Ante la escena Hyorinmaru reía a gusto mientras iba a servirse un poco de jugo de la heladera para ver cómo su hermano hacía para librarse de esa situación. Se llevaban diez años de diferencia, él había nacido en Japón y se crio allí, en Kioto, y como el destino lo quiso se mudaron a una pequeña ciudad al norte de Siberia destruyendo todo lazo que tuviera con los japoneses, incluso se había olvidado su acento de origen y había adoptado el ruso como si fuera originario de allí. Por su lado, Toushiro nació en esa helada ciudad, rodeado de nieve y frío intenso todos los días, sus vidas aunque parecieran la misma eran muy diferentes por la manera en que cada uno iba aceptando las cosas.

Finalmente Chikako soltó a su hijo tras escuchar que Hinamori Momo solo era su amiga, cosa que hizo que lo bajara pero no sacó su ilusión de mangaka en la vida de su pequeño. Para cuando ellos terminaron la escenita el mayor Hitsugaya ya se había ido dejando una nota que informaba que iba a ver a una vieja amiga, la madre de ambos sonrió y comenzó a soñar despierta mientras el menor de la familia se sentaba en la mesa y miraba por la ventana a las estrellas posando en lo alto del cielo. Pensando en sus palabras y las de su hermano ¿en verdad no tenía más opción que ser amigo de esa niña?

-.-.-.-.-.-

A una considerable distancia de ese lugar una mujer alistaba a su hija para mandarla a la cama, secando sus suaves cabellos negros con tonos violáceos los cuales estaban así debido al baño que esta se había dado. Al terminar la niña corrió a su cuarto siendo seguida por un gran perro Sambernardo. Sonrió ampliamente y con ternura al ver a su mini-ella estar tan alegre a pesar de tener tan poco, miró el reloj de pared que estaba en medio de la sala y su sonrisa se borró por unos segundos, en los cuales sus ojos se cerraron con tristeza.

—Mamá…— dijo una dulce vocecita desde la puerta de su cuarto.

—Ya voy mi amor— contestó la joven mujer sonriéndole forzadamente a su hija.

La amaba, amaba con todo su ser a esa niña pero era tan difícil la vida que llevaban, tenían lo esencial y justo para vivir. Su pequeña siempre se mostraba optimista y con sus sonrisas puras alegraba sus días haciendo que el sol saliera, ella era la razón por la cual seguiría adelante. Vio como la figura de su hija desaparecía del marco de la puerta con presura, cosa que la hizo reír, y a paso lento fue hasta donde ella momentos antes estaba, recargándose en ese lugar para observar a su pequeña.

—Y bendice a mi mami para que vuelva en la mañana, y bendice a mis amigas y a Shiro-chan…amen— finalizó Momo levantándose para entrar en su cama, la cual fue invadida por el perro, más bien, la perra —Ya Sam, pesas mucho— se quejó la niña quitando dificultosamente sus pies de debajo del animal.

—Es hora de dormir pequeña— dijo la mujer depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de la niña —Mamá volverá mañana cuando despiertes ¿bien?— preguntó viendo la afirmativa de Momo. —Cuídala bien Sam— pronunció acariciando la cabeza de la perra que cuidaba de su hija por las noches.

Salió observando a su niña de tan solo cinco años abrazar al gran animal para comenzar a dormirse, respiró hondo y se fue del lugar, cerrando con llave, rogando porque nada le sucediera a Momo o a ella. Los días eran difíciles, las noches lo eran más, pero ahora que la pequeña Hinamori había crecido un poco más ya podía irse sin tener que llevarla consigo.

Por su lado, Momo comenzó a llorar, abrazando fuertemente a la perra quien emitía ruidos que se asimilaban al llanto, acompañando así el sufrimiento de su dueña. La pequeña Hinamori odiaba que su madre la abandonase, odiaba ya no tener cuatro para poder irse con ella, si bien se cansaba y se la pasaba enfermando, no le gustaba apartarse de ella. En medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto divisó una pequeña luz provocada por la luna siendo liberada de las nubes. Dejó de lado sus sollozos y se dedico a ver la luna, que en esa fría noche, le recordaban sólo a una persona.

**Continuará…**

**Emmmm bueno mezclé algo de lo que recuerdo de lo que fue mi estadía en kínder con lo que vi que era el kínder para mi sobrinito para la parte en que estaban en la escuela…y el resto fue producto de mi loca imaginación xD **

**Bueno como dije, este fic va en partes no en caps. A ver, para que tengan una idea de lo largo que va a ser...este fic es de tres sagas, si analizan en título ya verán de qué tiempo trata cada una xD hagan cuentas! jajaja o3o cada saga tiene 10 caps :3 o sea, son 30 caps :D **

**Fecha de finalización: dentro de ochosientos años...ok, no xDDD**

**Parte II: I met them. **

**¡Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima parte!**

**¡Ja-ne! **

**PD: ¿Un review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa minna-san! **

**Ya era hora de que actualice ¿no? Quiero agradecer a MikoBicho-chan, nessie black 10, PekeLunaNegra, escarlata10, cristal12 y AS Carabajal (a quien contestaré al final de este cap) por sus reviews! n.n/ **

**Lamento haber tardado pero estaba en período de parciales finales de las materias cuatrimestrales y eoe conseguí la habilidad "zombi-panda" :B es muy útil, podes estar 24horas sin dormir con unas lindas ojeras bajo tus ojos mientras estudias y estudias y haces ejercicio cada maldito segundo del día XDD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Más les vale no robarme esta trama que es mía 3.3 si tanto quieren tener estas ideas vayan a enloquecer por ahí y después tomen papel y lápiz. XD.**

**Cinco más diez por dos**

**Parte II**

**I met them**

Abrió sus ojos y notó con alegría que ya era de mañana, bajó de la cama, la cual ya no era invadida por el gigante animal, y corrió hasta la cocina donde su madre ya le tenía el desayuno preparado. La recibió con un abrazo y un gran beso en la mejilla, eso era lo bueno de despertar, ¡ella estaría allí! Lo malo y a la vez bueno era que nuevamente iría a la escuela. No quería separarse de su madre pero había hecho buenos amigos y en verdad quería ver más de los dibujos de Shiro-chan, y aprender junto con Rukia-chan y Hiyo-chan.

—Apresúrate Momo o llegaremos tarde— dijo la mujer sirviendo un tazón con leche y cereales para la niña, y un té verde para ella, mientras que su hija fue al baño a asearse como le había enseñado.

—Mamá, quiero presentarte a mis amigos hoy ¿sí?— pidió la niña después de un tiempo apareciendo tras el umbral que daba al baño.

—Claro querida pero ahora come tu desayuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos hijos de la familia Hitsugaya se miraban con cara de pocos amigos, debido al humor de perros que tenían encima por tener que levantarse temprano, ambos con los pelos desprolijos y los ojos achinados, escuchando a su madre con su típica alegría cantar al mismo tiempo de servirles el desayuno. No cantaba nada bien por lo que ambos se limitaban a apretar sus ojos para no taparse los oídos y ofenderla, cuando ella llegaba a una parte de la canción donde la voz debía afinarse.

—Mamá, hoy no podré ir por Toushiro— habló Hyorinmaru tratando de hacerla callar.

— ¿Por qué?— misión cumplida — ¿Acaso ya te anotaste en algún club o algo?— preguntó la mujer sentándose junto a sus hijos y tratando de darle al menor como si fuese un bebé, cosa que le molestaba pero como ella estaba tan metida en el tema de su otro hijo no lo notó.

—Mamá…

—Quedé en ir a tomar algo con Tobiume-chan ¿la recuerdas?— preguntó el mayor mirando a su hermanito rabiar, prácticamente le salía humo de la cabeza.

—Mamá…

—Claro que la recuerdo, era una niña tan linda y le encantaba vestirse como sacerdotisa y peinarse con cascabeles— dijo la mujer soñando con la hija que nunca tuvo y que encontró en esa niña…la cual ahora era una chica seguramente linda y candidata para ser su nuera.

—Ma… ¿qué caso tiene?— renegó el niño de cabellos blancos aceptando las cucharadas de cereal y leche que su madre le daba ¡eso debía acabarse!

Por su parte Chikako continuó dándole de comer a su hijo mientras hablaba con el otro. La abuela de la casa, su suegra, recién se había levantado y veía divertida la escena; al parecer la mujer que su hijo había conseguido le gustaba vivir en el pasado.

—Chikako-san debes dejar que Toushiro-kun coma solo— aconsejó la anciana sentándose a la mesa, viendo el leve rubor de la mujer al notar la mirada asesina de su pequeño sobre ella.

Los mayores comenzaron a reír, cosa que no le daba mucha gracia al pequeño Hitsugaya quien junto a su madre fueron los primeros en irse hacia la escuela. Seguidos por Hyorinmaru que partió momentos después, despidiéndose de su abuela, anunciando que no llegaría hasta la noche.

En el camino hacia su escuela Toushiro decidió ignorar a su madre quien hablaba sobre temas que no le importaba mucho, como lo eran sus ideas para la continuación de su manga, él dibujaba mejor que ella…bueno no mucho, pero algún día la superaría y no traumaría a una generación con muñecos deformes en forma de conejo…no, ni eso, lo que su progenitora dibujaba era intentos de conejo, no sabía por qué le pagaban tanto ¿quién podía ser tan ciego para gustarle aquello?

Notando la distracción de su hijo la mujer de cabellos blancos depositó una especie de librito en uno de los bolsillos del mochila de este, seguramente así conseguiría amiguitos ¿a quién no le gustaba sus dibujos? Después de todo, Chikako Hitsugaya era una de las mejores mangakas para niños.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del jardín, Toushiro no supo porqué la estaba buscando por donde fuera, claro que solo con su mirada pero aun así su madre se dio cuenta y le preguntó a quién buscaba pero él no contestó, ya que la había encontrado. A un par de metros a la izquierda de ellos Momo estaba hablando muy animada con las niñas que se sentaban con ella. Otra vez, no supo porqué se sintió excluido pero no pudo evitar querer ir y saludarla, mas no lo hizo.

A todo esto Chikako se moría de la diversión pero era mejor ayudarle, con la descripción que su otro hijo le había dado sabía que la niña que su hijo estaba buscando era aquella que seguramente era la pequeña de alguna de las tres mujeres que estaba cerca. Tomó la mano de Toushiro y comenzó a arrastrarlo, literalmente, hasta donde ellas, dejándolo muy rojo y enojado.

— ¡Hola!— saludó alegremente haciendo que el círculo de mujeres le abriera paso. —Soy Chikako Hitsugaya, nuestros hijos van juntos— comentó señalando al niño de cabellos blancos que estaba sumamente rojo de la ira que sentía hacia su madre porque supo que ésta se había dado cuenta de todo. —Este es mi hijo, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

—Oh, mucho gusto. Yo soy Sumomo Hinamori, la madre de Momo-chan— comentó una de las mujeres señalando a su mini réplica que trataba de sacarle palabras al niño de orbes turquesa, mientras que su madre seguía presentando a las demás —Ella es Hisana Kuchiki, la hermana mayor y tutora legal de Rukia-chan, la de allí de pelo negro— agregó haciendo que Chikako volteara para ver a la niña comiendo un chicle y con una típica imagen de niña malcriada. No tardó mucho para que una gotita de sudor se escurriera por su nuca al verla tan bien vestida y con aires de grandeza —Y ella…— la progenitora de Momo volvió a recuperar su atención —…es Yoruichi Urahara, la madre adoptiva de Hiyori-chan, ella es huérfana y lo único que le dejaron sus padres fue su apellido así que procura llamarla así— le susurró lo último al oído para que la niña rubia no escuchara.

Pronto, las mujeres volvieron a hacer un círculo, esta vez de cuatro, para conversar de algo que, en ese preciso momento, le importaba un comino. Después de todo, estaba muy concentrado en desaparecer el maldito sonrojo de su rostro y colocar su temple frío en su lugar, como le había enseñado su hermano ¡pero le era imposible! Y a la vez frustrante.

—Shiro-chan, ellas son Rukia-chan y Hiyo-chan— le informó Momo recibiendo una mirada fulminante por el apodo pero no le hizo caso.

—Mucho gusto— dijo secamente, él no quería conocer a esas dos bobas que también habían hablado mal de él el día de ayer ¡sólo quería hablar con…! —…no quería hablar con nadie— susurró para sí mismo, llamando la atención de Momo.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Shiro-chan?— preguntó con inocencia la niña durazno viéndolo negar de cabeza, ella simplemente le sonrió y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más la pequeña Kuchiki tiró de su brazo.

— ¿Por qué le hablas a ese, Momo-chan?— le interrogó Rukia una vez que estaba un poco alejada de ellos —No me malinterpretes— dijo viendo la mirada de reproche de Hinamori —Solo digo que si nos ven con él, nuestros compañeros…nos…nos…

— ¿Rukia-chan estás bien?— preguntó preocupada Momo al escuchar a su amiga que parecía disco rayado, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió ponerse a su lado y tratar de buscar qué era lo que estaba mirando.

Genial, le robaron a Momo justo cuando se había decidido a hablarle, por otra parte…estaba el pequeño detalle que habían olvidado a una de sus amiguitas allí, aunque para ser sincero Hiyori Sarugaki no parecía tan mala persona con la boca cerrada, más bien parecía ser bastante triste. Como su madre cuando su padre no llegaba a casa cuando debería.

— ¿Quieres?— preguntó sin mirarle pero extendiéndole su mano derecha, donde un caramelo reposaba en su palma.

Con desconfianza Hiyori tomó lo que le era ofrecido y luego ambos guardaron silencio. Ninguno era bueno para hablar…y menos cuando una loca niña de cabellera negra se te tira encima gritando "¡Chappy!".

En efecto, lo que todos los niños del jardín de infantes Kokoro no Kaito pudieron contemplar fue cómo el niño de cabellos blancos caía al suelo con la niña Kuchiki encima suyo gritando el nombre del personaje principal del manga de su madre. Tal como lo suponía, su progenitora había atrofiado la mente de los niños a tal nivel que estos buscaban a aquel conejo como si fuera su vida en juego…un momento, ¡¿qué demonios hacía él con el manga de Chappy en su mochila?!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando las clases dieron comienzo las madres debieron retirarse para esperar la hora de salida, Kuchiki y Urahara partieron hacia sus respectivos trabajo o casa, mientras que Sumomo y Chikako se fueron al parque que quedaba enfrente de la escuela a esperar y conocerse. En el tiempo que llevaban juntas, no mucho, tan solo una media hora, parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Habían formado amistad tan rápido que les sorprendía a ambas. El shock más grande para Sumomo fue que Chikako tuviera treinta años ¡se veía tan joven! como alguien de veinte o hasta menos. La envidiaba en cierta forma puesto que ella aparentaba su edad ¿debería considerarse afortunada? Le restaba importancia, después de todo no esperaba conocer a muchos hombres mientras su niña fuera pequeña.

—Tienes tanta suerte de tener a tu esposo contigo— habló la madre de Momo mientras observaba cómo las hojas de los árboles eran sacudidas por el viento.

—No es que esté siempre conmigo, se la pasa en sus giras y solo podemos estar juntos en las vacaciones de invierno o verano— confesó la madre de Toushiro llevando su vista al mismo lugar que la de su amiga —Pero lo amo, y cada vez que estamos juntos sé que él me ama a mí…

Ahora la que miraba triste todo el panorama que se abría frente suyo era la madre de Momo. Ella no tenía a nadie más que a su niña, debido a que el hombre con quién había planeado compartir su vida la dejó plantada en el altar al enterarse de su embarazo. Pero no le importaba, ella amaba a su hija.

Otra cosa que envidiaba de su nueva amiga era su trabajo, Chikako era una mangaka por lo que podía trabajar en su casa y estar con sus hijos. Mientras que ella trabajaba de mesera por las noches para poder pagar los estudios de Momo y todo lo que ella quisiera, además de mantener la pequeña casa y poner comida sobre la mesa. Todo esto notó Chikako, eso y la perseverancia de esa mujer. Estaba feliz de conocerla y que Toushiro haya conocido a su hija.

— ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa hoy?— preguntó de un momento para otro —Después de todo, mañana será feriado y no habrá trabajo o escuela— dijo emocionada cual niña que recibe la muñeca más hermosa ante sus ojos.

Y ante aquella forma de pregunta, la mujer no pudo negarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le era raro tener que sentarse con ellas, aunque decir tener era algo erróneo puesto que si quería podía sentarse en la mesa que había elegido el día anterior. Sin embargo, allí estaba, sentado en medio de esas tres cotorras. Bueno…dos, puesto que Sarugaki parecía no tener voz. A decir verdad no le había escuchado decir palabra alguna desde que había comentado que él parecía muy raro, en el día anterior.

—Mis niños, hoy aprenderemos…— dijo Orihime haciendo graciosas y exagerados movimientos con sus brazos y manos —..tara…tará…tatá… ¡Los números!— dijo para finalmente abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a varios de los niños que "no habían asistido" vestidos cada uno de un número.

La respuesta de la mayoría fueron risas o exclamaciones de sorpresa o admiración. Pero la mayoría no son todos. Y este era el caso de Toushiro quien suspiró frustrado y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás ¿los números? ¿en serio? Esta reacción fue notada por las tres niñas, Hinamori rió divertida por lo que había hecho su amigo y este comenzó a pelearle por aquello mientras ella no desistía de su risa y podría arriesgar a decir que esta aumentaba; Rukia simplemente lo miró desinteresada y volvió su vista hacia la clase; y Hiyori…formó una imperceptible sonrisa, ese chico le agradaba, aunque no lo iba a admitir.

Sarugaki Hiyori, no quería encariñarse con nadie. Decir que por la fuerza se había sentado con Rukia y Momo no sería mentir, pero a ellas también les había tomado afecto puesto que aunque ella no hablase mucho ellas seguían hablándole y compartiendo las clases con ella. Y ahora Toushiro se sumaba…sí, lo admitía, había dicho que él era un raro por cómo se veía y por lo solitario que aparentaba ser pero no fue por mala intención sino porque se sintió identificada con él.

—Eres muy divertido, Toushiro-kun— habló por primera vez la niña rubia, haciendo que Orihime pausara la clase para verlos un momento. No les estaban prestando atención pero al menos uno de los casos especiales, como ella había catalogado, estaba progresando.

Mientras los niños seguían platicando, Toushiro trataba que Momo y Hiyori no se rieran de él y Rukia trataba de calmar los ánimos; Inoue continuó su clase. Ya los reprendería si luego no llegaban a entender las actividades. Porque ella creía firmemente que los amigos eran muy importantes, pero también lo eran sus estudios.

En el recreo Rukia se quedó a despejar sus dudas de toda aquella rareza llamada números, su hermano se los había tratado de enseñar y ahora se arrepentía de no haberle prestado la mayor atención que debía. Por su parte, Toushiro quería que ese día terminase, el día anterior había tenido que soportar a Momo y ahora se le había sumado Hiyori. ¿Acaso era un maldito imán de niñas?

—Mira, Shiro-chan me dibujó este increíble dragón.

— ¡Yo también quiero un dibujo!

Que buen día que iba a ser el día de hoy. Nótese la ironía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En el instituto Soul Society un joven con otra clase de uniforme al que se acostumbraba allí, estaba apoyado contra la pared que estaba a un costado de la puerta de entrada del instituto, esperando. Rogando más bien, que ella no le hubiera olvidado y que Kami-sama le permitiera encontrarla, y decirle lo que guardó por muchos años. No era muy expresivo pero estaba seguro de lo que quería: A ella.

—Tobiume…— susurró al verla salir del instituto con Haineko a un lado de ella ¿qué no eran enemigas? Eso no le importaba mucho ahora. — ¡Tobi…!— elevó su voz y sus pies se movieron a su encuentro más cualquier movimiento fue congelado al ver que la pelirroja se despedía de la castaña y ésta corría a besar a un joven que recordaba demasiado bien.

Sintió una opresión horrible en su pecho, Sembonzakura había dicho ser su amigo y la última vez que lo había visto le había contado sobre sus sentimientos hacia esa chica y ahora él…él la estaba…Escondió su mirada tras su cabello, se sentía dolido, traicionado, tanto por él como por ella, aunque ella no tuviera la culpa de nada más que la tardanza de él. Y ahora, la había perdido, para siempre.

— ¿Hyorinmaru? ¿Ese es Hyorinmaru?— preguntó la pelirroja con gran delantera y trasera colocando una mano encima de sus ojos para que funcionaran como una visera de la luz del sol para poder divisar mejor la figura de aquel chico. Sin querer, dejando a la pareja un poco incómoda. Sobre todo al chico de cabellera negra, que recién en ese momento, se dio cuenta que sus mentiras podrían ser descubiertas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Toushiro y Momo se despidieron de sus amigas para luego ir a la casa de él. La niña estaba encantada pero él…estaba con más ganas de asesinar a su madre que otra cosa. ¿Por qué había invitado a esa muy molesta y preocupona niña a cenar? Para colmo su madre siempre lo humillaba. Definitivamente nada bueno saldría de esto.

—No te preocupes, Shiro-chan. Todo saldrá bien.

Se le quedó mirando algo sorprendido, deteniendo su pelea con su madre, ¿acaso ella podía leer su mente? Eso era ilógico pero eso no hacía que dejara de ser una posibilidad. Frunció su ceño y asintió antes de girarse a mirar por la ventanilla. Pronto llegarían. Hinamori observó que él aún continuaba con su ceño fruncido por lo que le abrazó ¡eso siempre alegraba a su madre!

— ¿Eh? ¿Shiro-chan por qué estás tan rojo?— preguntó la chica con inocencia al mismo tiempo que las carcajadas de sus madres comenzaron a resonar en el automóvil.

Si ella se comportaba así, si su hermano estaba allí, si su madre estaba allí…sería tachado con esa niña por el resto de su vida.

**Continuará…**

**:3 hola persona que llegó acá abajo…uff, volver a dejar notas a los caps es un tanto agotador –?- lo sé, soy vaga XD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Reviews:**

**AS Carabajal:** Hola! Muchas gracias por volver a leer mi fic :3 significa mucho para mí porque e.e si te sigue gustando es porque de verdad está bueno x3 gracias! Espero sigas comentando y te siga gustando :D y cuando no e.e favor de decírmelo así veo qué hice mal. Arigatou!

**¡Cuídense y dejen review!**

**Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! **

**Agradecimientos de corazón a: nessie black 10, MikoBicho-chan y Frederik-175 S**

**e.e sé que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, pero al menos lo hago -3-U xDDD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia y los OC son de mi pertenencia.**

**Cinco más diez por dos**

**Parte III**

**Dinner and troubles**

En la habitación del mayor de los hijo Hitsugaya todo estaba en penumbras, exceptuando la parte derecha del cuarto que era iluminada por la tenue luz de la laptop del chico. Hyorinmaru no estaba usando la silla que estaba frente al escritorio sino que se encontraba usando de asiento el suelo y su espalda reposaba sobre un costado del escritorio. Sus auriculares parecían dos parlantes de lo fuerte que estaba la música, y ni siquiera eso lograba apartar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué?— susurró frustrado e impotente recordando sin querer una y otra vez la imagen de una sonriente Tobiume corriendo a los brazos del que dijo ser su amigo, quien la atajaba y la besaba. — ¿¡Por qué!?— gritó levantándose de golpe y aventando lo primero que encontró, que para su mala suerte fue su laptop.

El aparato golpeó contra el suelo bruscamente y se rompió, los auriculares detuvieron su música y todo se volvió silencio. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a golpear la pared con sus puños, odiaba lo que sucedía. Odiaba Kyoto.

Le había dicho a su madre que no buscaría a Toushiro porque había quedado con Tobiume para tomar algo, ¡que mentira más grande! El querer sorprenderla fue el peor error de su vida, debió haber sabido que el que ella no atendiera en su casa era una señal, pero no…tan ciego lo dejó el amor que no lo vio venir.

—Te odio, Sembonzakura…

-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino de la escuela hacia su casa nunca le pareció tan infinito y cuando estuvo cerca algo dentro suyo lo puso aún más nervioso, ahora quería que el tonto camino no acabara jamás pero debían llegar.

Por un momento creyó que podría salvarse yendo hacia donde su hermano pero este no se encontraba. La abuela tampoco, para su alivio. Asumió que ambos salieron juntos, y lo comprobó cuando su madre leyó una nota que había dejado la anciana, una algo rara que decía que había llevado a Hyorinmaru a un dojo para inscribirlo allí. Erar raro para Chikako puesto que la abuela siempre decía que los únicos que iban ahí eran los que amaban la lucha o debían descargarse, y su hijo no era una persona busca pleito…

— ¿Chikako-san?— preguntó un tanto desconfiada Sumomo al ver a su amiga muy seria —Si es un mal momento…

—No, no es nada— aseguró aún con la seriedad intacta —No es nada— repitió más para sí que para la otra mujer. No significaba nada que su hijo fuera a un dojo, era sano ¿no? — ¿Qué tal si los niños miran la tele?

Y con eso una pelea comenzó entre los pequeños, justo en el momento en que una de las madres pronunció "las palabras mágicas": ¿qué quieren ver?

Por un lado estaba Toushiro, quien reclamaba que estaba en su casa y quería ver algo de categoría Shohen Jump. Y por el otro estaba Momo, quien hacía berrinche porque quería ver Sakura Card Captor alegando que él debía ser buen niño y dejarla porque ella era su invitada. Y así, mientras que ellos se estaban matando por el control remoto sus madres comenzaron a preparar la cena. Ya se calmarían.

Y tras varios griteríos y llantos, por parte de Hinamori, el sonido de la televisión se concentró en la inocente voz de Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo junto con la de Kero. Ambas mujeres se asomaron, con delantales de cocina, y vieron a un berrinchudo niño de cabellos blancos cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido y a una niña de cabellos negros violáceos muy encantada por haber ganado.

Más toda la escena fue apagada cuando un no muy feliz joven entró por la puerta delantera, subiendo a regañadientes por la escalera y sin mirar a nadie, para finalmente encerrarse de un portazo en su habitación. La madre del chico observó preocupada pero alegó que sólo eran cosas de adolescente y que seguro solo era una mala nota en un examen, por lástima, su amiga no era tan ingenua, mas por suerte no quería entrometerse en lo que no conocía. Después de todo no podía andar de chusma por casa ajena.

—Mamá— Toushiro llamó la atención de las mujeres, quienes lo miraron señalar hacia dentro de la cocina.

— ¡Ah, se quema!— gritaron al mismo tiempo, empujándose por llegar a apagar la olla de curri que sin saber cómo, comenzó a quemarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Gracias, abuela— dijo una apenada Chikako a un lado de su amiga y los niños. Quienes también agradecían por tener un plato de comida no perjudicial para la salud.

Y es que al final ambas mujeres estaban perdidas en ese ambiente tenso que había dejado el chico de cabellos azules y por ende no le prestaban atención a los alimentos que terminaron quemándose. Y eso que ambas eran buenas cocineras. Pero ¿quién podría decir que los alimentos de una abuela no eran sabrosos?

—Shiro-chan, ¿no sientes nada raro?— le preguntó Momo por lo bajo al ver a los adultos tan serios y a su madre con esa mirada que solo ponía cuando llegaban las facturas.

—Mmm…— fue la única respuesta del niño que llevó un gran bocado de arroz a su boca.

La niña trató de hacer como él, ignorar la situación y comenzó a comer, pero seguía sintiéndose rara. Algo que no sabía si tenía nombre pero que pronto descubriría que se llama incomodidad. ¿Quién no estaría incómodo en un lugar donde todos parecen tener más problemas que su muñeca? La tierna inocencia era lo que le salvaba de estar igual que los adultos.

Por su parte, Toushiro no estaba nada feliz o neutral, sentía un nudo gigante en su garganta y por eso lo trataba de destruir con grandes porciones de comida. Sabía por qué su hermano estaba así, después de todo él le contaba su vida entera. Se suponía que iba a estar feliz, que iba a jugar con él en la play station cuando regresara de la cita con la chica que él dijo amar. ¿Qué era el amor? Si dejaba así a una persona tan fuerte como su hermano, no quería saberlo.

No supo que cuando comenzó a pensar en aquello había dejado a un lado la comida, y como cada uno estaba en lo suyo no prestaron atención a su mirada de tristeza. Nadie, menos una persona. Una cálida mano tomó la suya y luego escuchó un "di, ahh" y pudo ver a una sonriente niña de cabellos negros violáceos tratando de darle la comida al estilo "ahí viene el avión", aunque tirando la mayor cantidad de alimento al suelo.

Ante aquello él la apartó sonrojado diciéndole que era una tonta y que no lo volviera a hacer, y por primera vez en esa cena los problemas se dejaron a un lado y las risas comenzaron a brotar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Gracias por todo, espero algún día pueda invitarles yo— dijo una sonriente mujer de cabello idéntico al de su hija, negro violáceo. Hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó, escuchando los "no te preocupes, ven cuando quieras" de su amiga. — ¿Te divertiste, Momo-chan?— preguntó mirando de reojo a su hija al quedar solas en el auto.

La pequeña durazno asintió con entusiasmo mientras le contaba todo lo que había jugado con "Shiro-chan" mientras ellas lavaban los platos. La madre de la niña no recordaba desde hace cuánto no pasaba una noche tan agradable, y le emocionaba saber que su hija sabía escoger bien a sus amigos.

Mientras que en la casa Hitsugaya, Chikako mandó a Toushiro a bañarse y este obedeció a regañadientes, mas fue detenido y secuestrado a una habitación bien conocida, durante el camino al baño.

—Mamá se va a enojar— espetó con sus orbes turquesa brillando en aquella oscuridad.

—Como si te importara— dijo el mayor —Toushiro, quiero que sepas que…hoy no tuve el valor de hablarle a Tobiume pero…— notó que el niño lo miraba y escuchaba —…pero no me rendiré, cuando él me la quitó inició la guerra con quien no debía.

El niño de cabellera blanca no entendió ni J, ¿de qué guerra hablaba? ¿quién era "él"? ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz si no había hablado con Tobiume? Sus preguntas no pudieron salir de su boca puesto que cuando elevó una mano para preguntar el mayor enredó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello con sus nudillos.

— ¡Gracias por escucharme, hermanito!— y es que eso necesitaba, alguien que lo escuchase y creyese en sus palabras. La mente de los grandes no eran aptas para los sentimientos, no los llegaban a ver tan clara y confusamente como los niños. ¿Clara y confusa? Pues así es el sentir.

Y tan solo ellos dos, podían entenderlo.

— ¡Basta, me duele!— se quejó Toushiro tratando de zafarse.

— ¡No!— y comenzó a reír — ¡Ah, no me muerdas!— dijo comenzando a sacudir su brazo, liberando así al niño que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos para luego esta suavizarse y comenzar a reír. Él ya estaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día comenzó, una nueva esperanza con el sol naciente. O al menos eso sería si el día no estaría nublado. Más a él no le importaba, le gustaba el frío y el poco sol, le recordaba a Siberia. En ese momento quiso quejarse de Kyoto pero la imagen de tres niñas apareció en su cabeza y lo hizo sonreír. Tal vez sí había cosas buenas en ese lugar.

— ¡Toushiro, Hyorinmaru, arriba que ya es tarde!— y así ambos hijos Hitsugaya salieron corriendo, atropellándose por las escaleras y volviendo a subir para usar el baño, el cual había sido olvidado.

Por la otra parte de la ciudad una mujer se sentaba en la cama de su hija para acariciar suavemente su espalda, tratando de despertarla pero solo logrando que esta se encogiera más y se aferrar con uñas y dientes a la sábana.

—Vamos Rukia, ¿acaso no quieres ver a tus amigos?— la niña abrió sus ojos violáceos y asintió algo frustrada por el truco que le hizo su madre.

Al lado de la casa de la Kuchiki había un peculiar almacén, con un gigante letrero que decía "Urahara's Shop". Por esos lugares parecía que sólo transitaba el viento, mas cuando el sol daba de frente el lugar se llenaba, era como magia…magia que ella no quería. Odiaba ese lugar.

—Hiyori-chan, se supone que debes quejarte y no querer ir a la escuela— dijo un hombre rubio desayunando junto a su hija.

— ¡No le metas tus ideas de vago, Kisuke!— le retó Yoruichi, quien estaba leyendo muy entretenida la sección de "Noticias del mundo" del diario.

La niña sonrió, al menos "su madre" le caía bien y la apoyaba. Aunque "su padre" tenía razón, no quería ir.

Y mientras sus amigos se preparaban a su manera para llegar tarde al jardín una niña de cabellos violáceos y su madre ya estaban por ingresar a horario al jardín de infantes, que estaba atosigado de niños a esa hora de la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el recreo, Toushiro bostezaba por haber madrugado, a su lado Momo estaba de lo más entretenida con…algo. Era mejor no preguntarle, y en el parámetro de su vista podía ver a Rukia y Hiyori jugando, o al menos intentándolo.

— ¡Tú las traes!— gritó la niña de cabello negro azabache tocando a una tímida Hiyori quien miraba su uniforme, curiosa de saber qué era lo que traía.

La niña Kuchiki suspiró como por décima vez, ya le había explicado a su amiga cómo era que se jugaba y aún no la comprendía.

— ¡Momo-chan, juega tú que ella no sabe!— se quejó, haciendo sentir mal a la niña rubia a la que se le aguaron los ojos.

—Eres una tonta, Rukia— dijo Toushiro, que al parecer fue el único que se dio cuenta —Ven, Hiyori. Vamos a buscar mi cuaderno de dibujo— habló comenzando a caminar hacia dentro del establecimiento seguido de una sollozante niña de orbes avellana.

La azabache se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, si no sabía jugar no le iba a felicitar. Giró su vista a Momo y esta parecía muy distraída con una mariquita, genial, estaba rodeada de aburridos. Entonces, justo cuando se decidía a observar al bicho con su amiga una niña de cabellos rosas.

—Lo siento, que linda pulsera— acotó rápidamente tomando el brazo de la Kuchiki, que ciertamente quedó desconcertada.

¿Y esa quién se creía para tocarla?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde que Haineko había dicho que vio a Hyorinmaru no podía dejar de pensar en él, admitía que lo quería mucho pero ella ya estaba de novia por eso no entendió su propio reaccionar, al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su amiga y apartar a su novio bruscamente.

Dio un largo suspiro y golpeó su cabeza contra su pupitre, ¿por qué no podían ser niños eternamente? Que sólo se preocupan por jugar, jugar y jugar. Nada más existe que no sea la amistad, era su sueño.

— ¿Sigues pensando en Hyo?— preguntó una pelirroja mirando su reflejo en el espejo de bolsillo que llevaba siempre consigo. Luego de cerrarlo observó la mirada de pocos amigos que la castaña le dirigía —Vamos, no te pongas así, solo fue una pregunta.

La campana sonó y todos guardaron silencio. Luego el profesor entró para dar inicio al día más largo de su vida, concentrándose en sus propios problemas, siendo ajena al corazón de su amiga.

"_Hyo, espero que consigas a Tobiume-chan, si es así. Tal vez y sólo tal vez. Sembonzakura se fijaría en mí." _Pensó observando cómo dos palomas estaban juntas en un poste de cables de la calle, que justamente, daba vista la ventana de su salón.

**Continuará…**

**n.n ok, si se preguntan por qué parece medio OOC, por las actitudes de los personajes es porque ¡son niños! No me vayan a decir que ustedes son iguales desde niños, yo no y hasta ahora casi nadie que conozca xDD por eso Rukia es caprichosa y consentida, Hiyo es tímida, Momo demasiado ingenua y Shiro poco frío. :3 era solo para aclarar cualquier duda n.n**

**¡Si les gustó dejen review! **

**Next: Parte IV, One day in the park.**

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
